Anarchy, Agent of Chaos
by EnoKureno
Summary: SEQUEL TO: WHY SO SERIOUS, read that first! Brucie is going to college, a rival for Jack appears, who will triumph if all is fair in love and war? Slash, Weird Humor, Mentions of Past Violence, Apron-Wearing!Jack
1. Eternal Sunshine in Wayne Manor

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos**

A Batman Begins/Dark Knight Fanfic

Rating: T, I'm not brave enough to write true M material... yet...

Pairings: Batman/Joker, Bruce/Jack, Jason/Harley, Harvey/Rachel, Bruce/(to be revealed)

Warnings: Slash, Hetero, Brucie!Bruce, Bad Puns, Weird Humor, College Jokes, Poor Grammar

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman related, not even a sock. I do own the plot of this story and it's prequel.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry, I was planning on updating a week after the last chapter hit the net, but I was busy.

School is a pain, but luckily for me, I consider it a game. A hard game, with high stakes. I never study for tests, I use my memory only, even on open notes tests/quizzes. I got the hang of this game about 3rd grade, and I've been playing it ever since. I don't know anyone else who does this on purpose, do any of my lovely fans play too?

**Phobia Update**: Nobody got the last Why So Serious phobias, am I too smart, or are you guys lazy? D:

**Phobia of the Day**: Wiccaphobia, can it affect you?

**By The Way: It was Akito's Birthday on October 3rd! Give her a hug/hugs in your reviews!**

This is just the prologue, more will come soon.

* * *

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos**  
_"Maybe I can help. We could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other. What do you say?"_  
**-Batman, Batman: The Killing Joke (to Joker)**

**_Joker's POV_**

Yawning, I rolled over and curled up against my boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. Mmm, he's warm. It's been three years since we started dating, amazing. Tomorrow is Bruce's first day of college and the first day of my senior year at Gotham High.

"Morning, Sunshine." Bruce wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I didn't hear you wake up."

"I guess I'm just quiet. Are you really starting college tomorrow, babe?" I yawned again, and cuddled my lover's chest. He laughed.

"Yup, and you're graduating this year. Feeling old? Any early-onset wrinkles?" Grr. He thinks he's funny, does he?

"You're older than me, I should be asking you about wrinkles. Is your hairline receding?" He gave me an adorable hurt expression. I mussed his bedhead up even more than it was already. "I'm kidding, love, you're perfect to me. And to most of the current population of the universe. As long as they don't find out about us."

We had decided to keep our relationship quiet, there were several suspicious people, especially when I moved into Wayne Manor. But we were so happy, we didn't care.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, Bruce, anything you particularly crave?" I sat up and stretched a little.

"Besides you? I want sunny-side-up eggs! And orange juice! Pleeease?" He gave me a big grin, the look he called "irrisistable," and let me get out of bed.

"Okay, love. I'll be back in a bit." I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top from on top of the dresser, pulled them on, winked at my boyfriend, and left the room.

**_Bruce's POV_**

Well, you can tell one thing, I never hired that Amish chef. Jack looked too damn cute in an apron to replace him. Plus, he's a great cook, he remembers recipes with his photographic memory, and can make anything he puts his mind to. Of course, we have been eating a lot of pineapple lately, it must be his influence.

Jack moved in with me at the start of my senior year. I had been begging him to leave that ratty apartment, and he finally consented. He didn't have much luggage, a mini fridge, a mattress, a duffle bag of clothing, and a pot of violets. I realised how deeply in love we were when I saw he still had those flowers.

I still haven't pressed him for more details about his past. I was going to ask him today about how he got his scars. I want to know everything about him, what does he think about, what does he hate, love, admire? I need to start working on his silence issues, he doesn't usually speak up with his opinion unless I ask for it.

Jack joined the cast of Batman, as Jo Vial, Jim said none of the other people who tried out even came close to Jack's performance. I, with my boyfriend power, convinced him to take the job. He still did work on the side, but I can't pry what he is doing out of him. He won't tell me, I don't want secrets in this relationship, but he's such a secretive person that it's hard to train him to open up.

The door swung open and Jack set a breakfast tray on my lap and sat next to me. I dug into my eggs and gulped down my juice.

Roar. Bruce HUNGRY! ROAR.

That's right, Inner Bruce won't leave me alone. He still pops in every so often, he stopped being incredibly annoying once I started dating Jack.

I looked at Gotham Daily, our friend Harley's newspaper, on the tray, Jack must have picked it up this morning, and I spit out my juice.

* * *

A/N: I'd almost forgetten how fun it is to right cliffies. XD Whaddya think? Love it, hate it, didn't read it? Whatever.

This is only the prologue, more Bruce/Jack yet to come.

**REVIEW OR I DELETE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!** -points mouse threateningly-


	2. Sir Paragon

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos**

A Batman Begins/Dark Knight Fanfic

Rating: T, I'm not brave enough to write true M material... yet...

Pairings: Batman/Joker, Bruce/Jack, Jason/Harley, Harvey/Rachel, Bruce/(to be revealed)

Warnings: Slash, Hetero, Brucie!Bruce, Bad Puns, Weird Humor, College Jokes, Poor Grammar

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman related, not even a sock. I do own the plot of this story and it's prequel.

* * *

A/N: Dear lord, I didn't realise it had been this long since I last updated. I mean, I knew, I just didn't... know... O.o I APOLOGISE! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M SCUM, I SUCK!! (LUV WAYNE! LUV HIM) I did discuss "explicit" ideas for this story with my mom, she brought it up, not me. I dunno, do you guys want lemons? Tell me if you do.

People have been saying that my characters seem OOC. They are OOC, this is AU, and I'm an odd person with a twisted sense of humor. My (so-called) mind writes this stuff, and makes my fingers type it out whenever it gets the impulse. Plus, people were wondering why they seem lovey-dovey. Akito has been my best friend since 5th grade, and we have been calling each other "Darling," "Dearest," "Sweetheart," "Muffin," "Etc," for years. Jack and Bruce have been dating for 3 years and living together for 2 years. They have every right to be lovey dovey, I know I would be. But because I love you all and crave only your happiness and acceptance, I'll try to tone it down.

ARGH! The radio just said "The choice is yours!" -screams loudly into a pillow- My elementary principal said that on the intercom every day for the 3 years I had him as my principal. I hated it then, and now they're bringing it up my high school announcements too! I think my heart dies a little inside every time I hear it. (That sounded straighter in my head)

Guess what, I'm in 99th percentile for reading/spelling/language for all of the United States of America high schoolers. Supposedly, I'm in the teeny tiny 1 percent of American students my age who can read better then most American adults. Yippee for me. I get this score every year, some testing thing my school does. And then we're compared to other schools and such around the USA. And I'm in 98th percentile for math and science. Again, it's what I get every year. Who cares? I'm not graded for it XD

Another excuse that should (barely) cover my absence: I've joined the crew of a play. Akito got a part and I told her I wanted to help out. So I visited the set, volunteered as an assisstant, and received a permanent position. Yay Me! I am the proud assisstant to the assisstant directors. Otherwise known as "The Prompter". Yesterday, I had to stay on stage all day as Miss Barrett, the main character. I had to act, it was probably horrible, but I have no idea. Our lead actress was cheerleading at a football game. I definitely prefer backstage or directing to acting.

**To All Actors/Actresses:** I applaud you, it's really hard to become another person, GOOD WORK, PEOPLE!

**Phobia of the Day**: Barophobia, how this kind of phobic survives is beyond me :D

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos  
**_"The mastermind always wants more. It's criminal nature."  
_ **-The Riddler, Detective Comics #828**

**_Bruce's POV_**

I looked at Gotham Daily, our friend Harley's newspaper, on the tray, Jack must have picked it up this morning, and I spit out my juice.

**IS DICK GRAYSON, BRUCE WAYNE'S FORMER CO-STAR, RETURNING TO GOTHAM?**

_**Article By: Harleen Quinzel, Top Reporter**_

_Dick Grayson, former sidekick on the show, Batman, is returning to Gotham today in hopes of rejoining the show. His arrival was not publicly announced, but Gotham Daily has it's sources. A train has been reserved for him by an anonymous donor, believed by some to be Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Star Child, himself._

_Dick Grayson's breakout role was as Robin, Batman's sidekick. Two years ago, Grayson left to take a starring role in another television show, Teen Titans, that is loosely based on Batman. But the show failed to stay on the air, not enough viewers enjoyed it. It was cut after a single season, so Robin was quickly out the picture._

_DC Studios never offered to reinstate Grayson's contract,_

_"He was the one who abandoned us, not the other way around. He should be the one crawling back like the pitiful worm he is!" These strong words are a quote from writer and directer, James Gordon. Gordon replaced Robin with the White Knight after only one week._

_Grayson was unavailable for comment on his return, after all, it was a secret._ **This is Harleen Quinzel, Gotham Daily, Showing The Real Story**

I wiped the last droplets of my freshly squeezed, organic, orange juice from my mouth. I'm rich, I can be picky about how I like my oj, it's a blue blood thing. Jack spoke up, worriedly,

"Bruce, why are you so upset about Dick Grayson?" I sighed and looped an arm around his waist.

"Dick Grayson is, for lack of a better word, a dick. And like all dicks, he wanted to be bigger, better than everyone else, especially me. So he thought he found an opportunity to prove himself better then I am. And that attempt failed. But, before he left, he was my best friend, Dick, Rachel, and I were the Three Musketeers, three trippin' peas in a farout pod, man. It was a painful betrayal that Rachel and I never saw coming."

"He does sounds like a dick. You actors and your fucking aggression issues." Jack sighed and lay his head on my shoulder. Ah, I love him. Wait...

"I'm not aggressive! I'm a sweet-hearted softie! Isn't that what you said yesterday?" Jack laughed,

"You don't count, you actually believe you -are- Batman! You built a Bat Cave under the house, for Christ's sake! Our closet has a door in the back that leads to another closet full of Batsuits! And don't think a second that I didn't notice the Batmobile and the Batbike in the garage! You're a little over the top, Brucie... but that's something I love about you." Aww...

**_Unknown Person's POV_**

I got off the Silver Streak, suitcase in hand, supposedly five out of the six passenger cars are reserved for some washed-out actor. Who needs FIVE cars? He even reserved the dining car! I haven't eaten in hours!

Scowling, I hefted my suitcase to my other hand as reached to open the door out of the station. Someone else's hand reached it at the same times as mine.

"Sorry," We blurted out at the same time, snatching our hands away. I looked at the stranger and blushed, wow, he's handsome. Soft hair and softer eyes that seemed to smile shone back at my stunned face. I'm a looker, too, but whew, hottie alert.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" He interupted me with a low, breathy tenor.

"No, it was all my fault, miss." He opened the door and held it, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, that's a very gentlemanly thing to do. Chivalry, I guess. You got a name, Sir Paragon?" He laughed,

"Sir Paragon sounds great, but you can call me Dick." I held out my hand,

"I'm--"

* * *

A/N: Words cannot convey the deep sadness I hold in my heart about not updating. I just was really busy, but I love you all, how could I live without you?

**Paragon**: a model of perfection -- Just so people know :D

I was really bored when I got out of the shower, so I grabbed some scissors and chopped my hair off. Now I have a weird fifties style bob. If I get bored, strange things happen, but I like it, it's different. My mother doesn't like it, I did it before she got home so she couldn't stop me.

I change with the seasons. For spring, I dyed my hair blue. For summer, I cut my hair off to about my shoulders, it was down to my waist. For fall, I dyed it red and gold, purdy XD. And now, for winter, I have a chin length bob with great bangs. Yay!


	3. GAY MENZ!

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos**

A Batman Begins/Dark Knight Fanfic

Rating: T, I'm not brave enough to write true M material... yet...

Pairings: Batman/Joker, Bruce/Jack, Jason/Harley, Harvey/Rachel, Bruce/(to be revealed)

Warnings: Slash, Hetero, Brucie!Bruce, Bad Puns, Weird Humor, College Jokes, Poor Grammar

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman related, not even a sock. I do own the plot of this story and it's prequel. I don't own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Wow... I don't even have the right to apologise. I know most of you have probably given up on me; for a few days, I gave up on myself. But to those who are faithful, thank you, I love you. And, if it means anything, I do sincerely apologise for my lack of updating.

The play went on without a hitch, we had one major goof up, but Mitch covered it up in a way only a genius would think of. Here's the scene:

**_[Mr. B is correcting Aly's love letter to Mr. B]_**

**Aly**: You wanted to talk about my letter?  
**Mr. B**: Yes, yes. And make a few corrections.  
**Aly**: Corrections?  
**Mr. B**: You used a series of dots instead of punctuation:

_Dear Mr. B,_

_Last Sunday I took the subway to your stop, -insert comma-, I hope you don't mind the presumption_. **(looks at Aly)** _That's misspelled_.

**[He was supposed to go on critizing but he forgot his next lines, froze for a few seconds, and then said:]**

**Mr.B**: _Sorry... I can't read your writing..._

* * *

It. Was. PRICELESS! Aly almost started laughing, but managed to cry and attempt suicide anyways.

**Phobia of the Day**: Doxophobia, it must suck majorly to be this kind of phobic! I would die if I had this. I'm too opinionated... eheh... I get the feeling I'm not spelling things correctly... D:

**Anarchy, Agent of Chaos**  
_"That's part of the rule. Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Above all -- never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never."  
_-**Catwoman, Volume One #75**

**_Dick's POV_**

"I'm Selina Kyle, charmed to meet you, Dick." She held out her hand, acting coy and demure. I saw through that in a New York minute; this was a golddigger, her eyes made it apparent what she was planning. Sadly, I don't have the money to spare on frivolities, so I will leave this moneygrubber the first chance I get.

"As pleased as I am to meet you, I'm afraid I must depart, I'm running late to a very important meeting. Until we meet again, Miss Kyle." I nodded at her and took my leave. I could have sworn I heard her say something behind my back, but I brushed it off. What could she say about me? I'm a paragon, aren't I?

**_Selina's POV_**

"DAMMIT! Why are all the nice, wealthy, handsome men gay?!!"

**_Jack's POV_**

I pulled off my apron, struggling not to laugh at Brucie's explanation of Dick....that came out a little more naughty then I'd wanted it to... oops.

Poking Bruce in the side, I leapt from the bed, chuckling and running from my shocked boyfriend. His indignant yelp was worth the tickles I knew were coming. As I fled down the halls, I ran smack into Alfred. He gave me a disapproving stare.

"Master Jack, you shouldn't be too careless here, we have many valuable, even priceless items on display. It would be a shame if you destroyed one during... foreplay."

I blushed, ashamed, and jumped, as I was hugged from behind. A smooth, deep voice answered the butler,

"Lay off him, Alfie, you know he's more valuable than any of these artifacts." I relaxed as I recognized Bruce's voice, even after living with him for over 2 years, I still haven't gotten used to human contact... yet.

Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'm aware of that fact, Master Bruce, I just thought I'd mention it, before someone, probably me, got hurt."

Bruce laughed with him, and I joined in hesitantly. Bruce tickled my sides and my nervous giggles turned into raucous whoops.

"St-stop it! We have to get ready for school! It's the first day, we- we can't b-be late!" I turned in Brucie's arms to face him, he stuck his tongue out at me and pouted.

"Why can't we just play hooky? I'm having to much fun here to even consider leaving my precious." Oh no, he's back to poorly imitating Golum. He likes to call me Frodo, I'm not that short, am I?

I shook my head, Battykins is a hypocrite, it was his influence that got me interested in succeeding at school. I'm currently on the fast track to becoming the Valedictorian, all thanks to my wishy-washy boyfriend. Imagine that.

**_Bruce's POV_**

I REALLY didn't want to miss out on Jackie's cute blush. I know I'm being a little counterproductive, but college is not nearly worth what Jack is worth to me. I love him, that's all there is to it.

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell rang, I patted Jack's backside and ran to the door, laughing lecherously. Muahaha.

I pulled the heavy, wooden door and it revealed--

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I must be high. I'm taking pain meds for my back, and I think they made me high... o.O -snort- I was walking my three dogs and one of them was goofing off around my ankles and then she ran off down the driveway. I tried to run after her, stopped, slipped on a patch of ice, cracked my head on the ice, and finally slid down the incline of my driveway. I bruised my noggin, my shoulders, and my tailbone. My palms were banged up from trying to stop myself from sliding. My back is all scratched up. And I hurt... wah T.T Why is my driveway inclined? It doesn't help me at all, and it doesn't make a difference to our cars!

I might get another gig with Sunshine Boys, the next local play. But even so, I WILL update. I can't forgive myself, EVER, for neglecting my precious people.

**THERE IS A STORY YOU ALL MUST READ!!! MY SISTER WROTE IT! I'm AMAZED by her writing! It's called:**

**THE TRIAL OF THE MOTH by Harlequin Rat**

**You can find it on fictionpress. If she gets no reviews, I will officially give up on writing Anarchy. I will probably not write anymore. I love my sister that much. Choose your choice wisely.**

Love you guys! **{heart}**


End file.
